


啤酒，披萨和爆炒辣椒

by lovesince1944



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Player, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Shane, References to Depression, that's right my guilty pleasures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: ABO世界观，认真和我最近喜欢的颓废Trash man谈个并不柔情的恋爱。农场主一见钟情，但鬼知道谢恩在想个屁。
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)





	1. 上

\--

搬到鹈鹕镇的时候我刚过二十七岁，纯的城里人，下公交的第一脚就踩进了前天下雨后的稀泥。来接我的人是镇上的木匠罗宾，我有些意外她是个欧米茄，毕竟没有多少欧米茄喜欢整天和木头锤子打交道。她的红头发里都散发着胡桃木的味道，脚上很有经验地穿着一双马靴，看到我的蠢样笑出了声。

“你一定就是瑞秋了，我是罗宾，欢迎来到鹈鹕镇。刘易斯镇长拜托我来接你，他在帮你整理农场的屋子呢。”

罗宾开车带我去爷爷的农场，我见过了刘易斯，又打听了些关于镇上的路线，刘易斯长得就是我想象中小镇农民的模样，修剪得很整齐的八字胡，一顶毛呢的浅色马丁帽，他给了我一张地图，嘱咐我有时间就去和镇上的人认识一下，然后留我在杂草丛生的农场里面干活儿。我用了快三天才把农场清理得能见人，然后拖着满身汗水泥巴的身体直接跑去了镇上，我需要吃喝放松，这里没有人认识我，所以我懒得管自己看上去是不是像滚过泥的猪。

后来证明那天我比泥巴里滚过的猪还糟糕，因为我根本没发现我背带裤扣在背后的带子松了，谢恩说我那天就像个披头散发的神经病一样跑进了酒吧，没人认识我，我的背带裤还松了一半，他以为镇上出现了暴露狂。

谢恩，我就是在酒吧里第一次见到他。在镇上众人的疑惑目光下，我管酒保——后来我才知道格斯的名字——要了一杯咖啡，蓝头发的招侍替我端了过来，然后带着一股奇怪的笑意看着我。我那一刻才猛然感到羞耻回笼，我脏兮兮的手端着啤酒，所有人的目光都露骨地聚集在我身上。

“呃……抱歉我的样子很糟糕。”我说得结结巴巴，“我是新搬来的农夫，我叫、嗯，我叫瑞秋。”

我的鼻子终于开始闻到农场里杂草气味之外的味道，酒吧里混杂的信息素开始向我透露每个人的信息，橙色长发的女孩是个酒味儿的欧米茄（那是莉亚），角落里的铁匠（克林特）和渔夫（威利）是贝塔，酒保是个稳重的阿尔法，蓝头发的招侍姑娘（艾米丽）也是个锐利又活泼的阿尔法。

然后我闻到谢恩的味道，鹈鹕镇又一次让我惊讶，那时候我没敢相信角落里那团阴沉的影子是个欧米茄。天啊，欧米茄。

于是我干了那天第二件丢脸至极的事情：我非常不礼貌地抽了抽鼻子，然后对着谢恩的方向打了一个响亮的喷嚏。

他哗啦一下从椅子里站了起来，对着我比了个中指，然后从酒吧里摔门而去，我捧着手里的咖啡，愣愣眨着眼睛，过了很久才发应过来发生了什么，我感觉到整个酒吧的人都在看着我，然后我干了第三件不该做的事情：

我非常大声的说了一声“操”。

\--

现在回想起来我觉得大概是连续三天的农场除草作业终于把我逼疯了，而一个被逼疯的我绝对不应该进入酒吧或者任何社交场所，此后半个月我都在被羞耻心剧烈折磨，每天盘算着要送点什么东西给那天见过的每个人当做赔礼道歉的礼物。好在我准备的各种小礼物成功为我打开了社交渠道，酒吧事件后的第十六天，艾米丽接过我送给她的绿宝石，对我说：“谢恩其实喜欢披萨和啤酒”。

我：“啊？”

“谢恩，那个被你冒犯到的欧米茄，说真的瑞秋，对每个人来说信息素都是很敏感的东西，而且你还是一个阿尔法，你不该那样对一个欧米茄。”

我觉得我的羞耻心大概准备在那一刻谋杀我：“拜托，艾米丽，你相信我不是故意的！我只是被农场的事情弄昏了头……而且我之后就没见过他……老天，我甚至不敢靠近他。”没错，我连他的名字都不知道，而这个镇上总共只有二十来个人。

“你最好没靠近他，虽然他看起来很颓废，但好歹也是个三十岁不到的年轻男人，他之前还揍过一回乔家的莫里森，把他弄到哈维尔的诊所躺了三天。”

我傻了：“三十岁不到？”

我觉得艾米丽几乎要开始嘲笑我了：“没错，三十岁不到，你在意的是这个？我是不是应该重新看待你之前对谢恩的行为是否构成性骚扰？”

“什么？不是！”我立刻点了一杯啤酒阻止艾米丽继续说下去，耶稣上帝，这完全不是我想象的事情发展方向，我红透了脸结结巴巴，“我只是当时脑子不清醒！”

“谢恩的确不容易接近，但是他有自尊，而且你是祖祖城里来的，你总得把这件事解释清楚。”

“……你是在指责我给谢恩留下了不懂尊重仗势欺人的傻逼城里人印象吗？”

艾米丽耸了耸肩，“这可是你自己说的，不过大致没错，帕姆提到谢恩和她一起吹酒的时候提到过诸如‘狗屁祖祖城人’的话。”

我目瞪口呆盯着艾米丽，过了会儿从嘴里冒出一句无声的夸张“我操”，女孩笑得很灿烂，给我端上啤酒，“谢恩每天下班以后都会来酒吧喝很久，虽然有些让人担心，但是啤酒确实是他的最爱。”

我尝了店里的啤酒，纯正乡下自酿，比起我之前习惯的祖祖城酒吧饮料苦味儿更浓，现在春天已经过了一半，三天前皮埃尔还在竭力向我推荐他家夏季即将推出的精选啤酒花种，但我根本没时间去罗宾那里订做爬架，我的全副精力已经放在了每天维持农场植物浇水和刚建造起来的鸡舍上，就连花洒我都没材料去找克林特换代。我头疼万分地叹息，艾米丽关切地拍了拍我的肩膀，我又开始掰着手指算如果种啤酒花的话又需要牺牲多少我的睡眠时间来处理农场事务，又要为了新作物开辟多少荒地清理多少杂草，最后我意识到留给我的休息时间甚至比不上之前在祖祖城的上班族生活——说真的，就算我是上班族的时候我每周都好歹有一天的休息日吧！

我相当悲愤地捏紧了手里的酒杯。

\--

之后十天，我完全沉浸在农场里，忙得昏天黑地时日不知，仅有和镇上人交流的时刻就是去找罗宾订做爬架，欧米茄保证我会在入夏之前收到啤酒花爬架，还给了我一点友情折扣，我估摸着是因为我脸色实在太糟糕的原因，说真的，没人能在每天四个小时的睡眠下保持精力充沛，我怀疑如果我就这样跑去镇上会直接被哈维扭送进诊所。

第二天，一个面带微笑的哈维就真的站在了我门前。

我看见了后面偷笑的罗宾，叛徒。

“我没事！”

“你有事，事实上我严重怀疑你现在低血糖，贫血，你照过镜子吗瑞秋？”哈维冷静地把我推回房间里。

“我没买镜子。”

哈维熟练地开始测量我的基本指标：“昨天罗宾来找我上门出诊，不过有意思的是罗宾不是第一个这样做的人。”

“啊？”

我脑子有点转不过来，这段时间我只和罗宾有过接触，还有谁有可能看到我一边除草一边骂娘的样子？

“你的农场邻居，谢恩早上上班路上看到你出来倒垃圾的样子了，虽然他的原话是‘你最好去看看那个破农场里的傻逼阿尔法，免得鹈鹕镇出现在我之前的第一场死亡事件。’，但他一向是这样的人，我觉得这是种关心。”

“等下……我以为他恨我。”

哈维叹了口气，“瑞秋，恨你和希望你要死了却没人管之间有很长一段距离。”

我眨了眨眼，感到羞耻，哦。我瞄了眼门外开垦出来的土地，预计三天后夏季到来时下种，哈维理解错了我的意思，立刻把我摁在椅子上：“别想，今天你给我在床上躺好不准出门，外面我会去请玛尼和罗宾帮你照料。”

“我只是想——”

“说来还有个有意思的事情，瑞秋，我昨天和我的邻居聊天时他提到你在他家店里预定了一批啤酒花种子，数量可不小，我猜这就是你这段时间变成这幅样子的原因？你不用这么拼的，鹈鹕镇的消费水平可比祖祖低了不少。”

我脸上发烫：“不、不是这个……”我要怎么解释是因为我买不起格斯的四百一瓶苦味儿啤酒？我更不想给任何人留下一个拜金傻逼城里人的印象。“……我想自己酿啤酒。”

“你为什么要自己酿啤酒？”

感天谢地罗宾在这个时候拯救了我，欧米茄在哈维能够把我逼进更加尴尬境地之前一把把我塞进了被子里，“少问这些了医生，我相信瑞秋不是有意把自己身体弄垮的，你知道你这样听上去像是在责备她吗？”

“啊抱歉。”哈维不好意思起来，“那我就把这里交给你了罗宾，等会儿我会托玛尼送点药过来，我这就回诊所去开药。”

哈维走后，罗宾脸上的表情顿时变为了戏谑，我有不好的预感，很他妈不好。

“亲爱的，我知道你为什么这么累着自己。”

“拜托了罗宾你不要闹我。”

罗宾凑了过来亲吻我额头，那让我想起了妈妈。该死，我缩在被子里被温暖包裹着，还有欧米茄的香气，我差点掉眼泪。

“哈维是个贝塔，他可分辨不出你信息素里的意义。”

“罗宾——”我恳求，但我觉得她更加愉快了。

“鹈鹕镇有这么一位欧米茄，喜欢喝啤酒，但是总对格斯的自酿苦味儿不爽，而且他和你一样来自祖祖城。”

我预备张嘴说话，但我愣住了，像条张嘴喘气喘到一半忘了怎么呼吸的蠢狗。罗宾把我的表情误以为成无话可说，于是亲热地上来捏了捏我脸蛋。“放心，我不会告诉任何人的。”

“不是，等等——”

我挣扎着想说下去，但是罗宾已经跳舞似的从我屋子里飞了出去，我被棉被绊住了手脚，昏沉的脑子让我舌头打结。

——谢恩来自祖祖城吗？

\--

这个问题我没敢去问谢恩，毕竟，妈的，我觉得我们还在仇人阶段，但玛尼对我印象很不错，贾斯也喜欢我，大概是因为我从爸爸手里传下来的烘焙手艺成功收买了两个姑娘的心。于是第二天刚从床上下来我就端着一个粉红蛋糕跑去了玛尼的农场，当天是周六，贾斯不用去潘妮那里上课，正蹲在门口的牧场里逗弄小牛。

“贾斯斯斯斯斯斯——”我很夸张地晃手里的蛋糕喊她，小孩都吃这一套，贾斯立刻注意到了我，她微笑起来，妈的，她身上已经有了那种冲撞起来的信息素味儿，以后一定是个小阿尔法。

“瑞秋姐姐，你来买小鸡吗？”贾斯毫不羞涩接过我手里的蛋糕，“玛尼姨妈正在做今天的蛋黄酱，可能你要等一下子。”

“其实我是来想问问你叔叔的事情……大概？谢恩是你叔叔对吧贾斯？”

“嗯，其实是教父。”贾斯没显露出什么情绪波动，这让我很好奇，她毕竟只是个小孩。“我和玛尼阿姨没有关系，和谢恩叔叔也没有血缘关系，我是他的监护人。”

我立刻在脑子里给自己来了一巴掌，妈的，我不该问贾斯，我本来只想问问谢恩以前在祖祖城的日子怎么样，喜欢喝什么玩什么，现在真他妈完美，监护人，这个词儿足够让我脑补出一整系列发生在贾斯身上的破事儿。

“抱歉。”我立刻说。

“没关系，我很喜欢谢恩叔叔，也很喜欢玛尼阿姨，而且这里还有小牛小鸡小兔子！对啦，玛尼阿姨还说如果今年收成好，我们还准备开辟一块小马场哦！小马！”

贾斯很成熟，和她这个年纪的孩子比较起来——好吧，和我之前在祖祖城见过的她这个年纪的孩子比较起来，因为整个鹈鹕镇只有两个学龄前儿童，而我已经从乔迪嘴里得知文森特的父亲已经去参战三年了，所以这两个孩子都成熟得要命。但是这不代表贾斯能够圆滑地转移话题，她的兴高采烈装得非常明显。

但这一开始就是我这张贱嘴的错，所以我很乐意顺驴下坡：“真的吗？那下一个季度我是不是有可能在你们这里来骑马？”

“说不定！不过首先要今年的收入满足才可以，所以以后瑞秋姐姐还要多来买小动物哦。”

“真是个聪明的小家伙，贾斯，我会的。”我咧嘴笑起来，和贾斯一起进屋，她端来四个盘子，把我的蛋糕小心切成四份，整个过程她踩着小板凳站在柜台前，我必须极力克制自己上去把她抱在怀里的冲动。

一份蛋糕放在我眼前，一份给她自己，一份留给玛尼，还有一份进了冰箱——哦，给谢恩的。

我吃了几口蛋糕，这次甜瓜我放多了些，还加了刚收到的野蜂蜜，滋味完美，我舔了会儿勺子琢磨着开口，“贾斯，你叔叔是不是很讨厌我？”

贾斯诧异地抬头。

“为什么呢？”

“呃，这个要涉及到一些初次见面时候我和他发生的不同性别间不礼貌行为的问题了，比如我们不可以随便对别人的信息素打喷嚏对不对？”

“潘妮小姐说那样非常非常非常不对。”

好，三个非常，我感受到了来自潘妮的压力。

“但我第一次和你叔叔见面的时候就那么做了。而且我还没来得及道歉——我不敢道歉，你叔叔看起来真的很讨厌我。”

我本来还想加一句“你可不可以帮我问问你叔叔”，但我觉得让一个小孩去做这种事情未免太不要脸，但贾斯吃蛋糕的动作停住了，连带之前脸上一直红扑扑的笑脸都停滞住。

操，我又说错了什么。

“瑞秋姐姐，我想告诉你一个秘密，连玛尼阿姨都不知道的，你可以为我保密吗？”

“绝对。”

“谢恩叔叔之前有一次在家里哭得很伤心，我看到了，我被吓到了，他喝了好多好多酒，堆满了沙发脚，他捂着脸哭，我被吓到了，我问谢恩叔叔我是不是做错了什么，他把我抱在怀里说抱歉，他说我什么都没有做，他说是他的错，他讨厌自己。”

贾斯的声音充满了迷惑，没错，我确信是迷惑，来自一个年幼女孩无法用自己的体系量化成年人感情时候的疑惑，但至少没有恐惧，这是好事。但我感到恐惧，我觉得几乎有黄水从我嘴巴里吐出来，另一种熟悉的前兆。

“谢恩叔叔身上酒味儿特别特别特别重，特别特别特别难闻，我很不喜欢，他身上的甜味儿都没有了。他对我说很多时候他会发脾气，会变成很让人讨厌的人，但是他发脾气的时候不代表他讨厌我，所以我觉得他也不一定讨厌你。你是个很好的人，瑞秋姐姐。”

小阿尔法非常认真地对我说，而我被这套几乎没有逻辑的逻辑说服了。可我感到惶恐，成年人的惶恐，脚底板下的热气都阻挡不了我小腿起上的一层鸡皮疙瘩，我该对贾斯说点什么，这是成年人的责任，但我说不出来，我觉得自己听了一个过于私密，我还没准备好承担其中一部分责任的秘密。

这时候鸡舍的门终于打开了，玛尼笑容满面走出来对我打招呼，而我立刻摔门而出，我脑子已经编出了无数个版本的故事，但每一个都不该是我知道的。

我回到农场时，罗宾正开着小货车为我卸货，把新定做的啤酒花架一摞摞扎在地里，她动作很熟练，藤架扎进我今早松过的泥土里，咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。

咔嚓。

TBC


	2. 中

\--

入夏后我终于迎来了足以喘息的日子，不用六点早起凌晨两点上床，也不用忙着浇水砍树清理杂草，啤酒花们欣欣向荣在罗宾定制爬架上生长着，作物未成熟的十二天内，我每天消耗时间最多的就是格斯的酒吧，介于酒吧只有下午才开始营业，我终于可以享受到赖床的美妙感觉。

十点半之后我从床上被热风吹醒，挣扎一阵后终于套上裤衩拖鞋开始往外溜达，今天我准备从巴士站往南边森林溜达一圈，看看前些天的树液提取器有没有产出新的橡胶。我掰着手指喝着可乐算计第一批啤酒花需要多少小桶才能下酿，发现大概还需要去罗宾那里建一处新的小屋。

干。我觉得我的假期恐怕没几天了。

我揣着一兜子橡胶进了格斯的酒吧，入夏后这里几乎成为了鹈鹕镇的社交中心，可能是因为这里有全镇最充足的冷气和冰镇饮料，我的沙滩拖鞋刚踩进店门便看见了一众熟悉的身影，就连常年宅家的塞巴斯蒂安都在角落和山姆打桌球。

“嘿瑞秋，你兜里装了什么，看起来好重？”艾米丽热情地迎上来，手中端着格斯新研究的姜汁汽水。

“我前几天在镇上不少树上安的树液提取器，这是第一批产出的橡胶，准备拿回去做小桶酿酒。”

“哦，就是之前刘易斯追着你在镇上骂的那个？”

“求你闭嘴。”

我挺喜欢格斯的姜汁汽水，但原料难得，据说是威利前几次出海从别的小岛上带回来的东西，鹈鹕镇不产，因而每天也只能喝到几杯，有点辣，但是掺了冰块和糖之后变成了种类似跳跳糖一样的甜味饮品，有时候玛尼都会给贾斯带杯回去。

“啤酒花下酿时间不长，要是你初次运气好的话，我们这个夏天就能尝到头一批鹈鹕镇自产自酿淡啤酒。”格斯笑呵呵地说。

“放心，到时候第一批送你。”我这话说得大言不惭，完全忘记看看背后有没有别人，这时候有个冷不拉几的嘲讽哼声从我背后冒出来，我脊椎都僵了起来。是谢恩。

艾米丽对我投来一个失望的眼神，我知道我管不住我这张嘴。

我做贼心虚一样等了会儿，才小心偏过头去瞧音乐放映机旁边的谢恩，他照例一身乔家兜帽套头衫，里面换成了件绿色T恤，大裤衩运动鞋，露出一双腿毛旺盛的青年健壮小腿，他皱着眉和帕姆吹酒，女人哈哈笑起来，谢恩叹了口气，玩笑般地拍了下帕姆的肩膀。酒吧里人太多了，我得很努力才能从所有人中分辨出谢恩的信息素味道，贾斯说的那个甜味，像什么好吃的小蛋糕。

要死，我咬着口腔磨牙，真他妈好闻。

\--

晚上十点，我准备回家践行我的早睡早起好好享受信条的时候帕姆在酒吧门口赶上了我，女人拉着我肩膀把我拖到了垃圾桶旁边，我狐疑地看着她和垃圾桶，帕姆清了清嗓子，声音很低：“瑞秋，谢恩还很喜欢披萨。”

“啥？”

我眨了下眼睛，既视感。帕姆皱着眉等着我回答，我脸上的空白表情惹怒了她，她干脆哥俩好地把我搂进她怀里。

“你在酒吧里喝一杯啤酒，十五分钟能偷看谢恩五次，还只是我看到的，拜托孩子，我年轻追求潘妮爸爸的时候你还是个小蝌蚪呢。”

“拜托帕姆不要开生殖玩笑。”

“——不过我还一直以为你们关系很糟糕，毕竟你知道你刚来的时候就干那种事儿，谢恩又一直看谁都不顺眼的样子，但是你放心，谢恩本质是个好孩子。”

“帕姆，我求你了，我真的没有。”我虚弱地说，我真的觉得自己并没有那么明显，“而且你相信我，谢恩百分百还在真心实意仇视我的阶段。”

帕姆眨了眨眼，顿了一会儿，睁大了眼，然后展现出一副努力憋笑的表情。

“嘿！”我觉得被嘲笑了，但事实上我在脸红。

“谢恩并不仇恨你，我说他看谁都不顺眼是事实，如果你非要这样说，他仇视世界上所有人，包括自己，但我们每个人都有自己要处理的事情，就像你从祖祖城到这儿来一样。”帕姆轻飘飘挥手，“总之试试披萨，原料简单，做法容易，每周一电视节目调料女王就有教程。你是阿尔法，承担起阿尔法的责任来。”

“……你说得我好像把一个怀了我孩子的欧米茄甩了似的。”

“我只是试图让谢恩不要每次和我喝酒的时候谈话主题只有你罢了。”

帕姆狡黠一笑，我的心脏几乎从骨架里爆炸。

“没错，他谈论你，总是谈论你，虽然听起来像是嘲笑，但当你嘲笑一个人的时候不会观察对方的屁股和裤裆里的东西。”帕姆瞟一眼我围着外套的胯部，我忍不住比一个中指，但帕姆响亮地笑了起来。

我不知道自己应当如何回应，只觉得从脚底板到脑门开始发热，干，上一次我有这种感觉已经可以追溯到十年前我刚分化的青春期，我一定看上去要命地愚蠢，因为帕姆响亮的笑声没有停止，而是一边笑着一边往家去。我几乎能想到潘妮回家后会好奇地问她母亲发生了什么，而帕姆，天啊，我不敢想帕姆会说什么，因为之前玛尼对我讲过，鹈鹕镇没有秘密。

我虚弱地张了张嘴：“……可我没买电视啊帕姆。”

\--

夏季第三天，我又继续往矿洞和海边徘徊，我捡了不少彩虹海螺，一部分送给了莉亚和海莉他们，一部分卖了个不错的价钱，罗宾在农场为我修新的酿酒小屋，而我在矿洞里抹黑挖金争取入秋前达成部分农作物自动化，浇水实在是一个过于庞大的工程。而且我意识到我确实需要买个电视了，除了帕姆之前所说的食谱教程，天气预报也成为了我的刚需，我不想再经历一次早起准备出海却发现外头乌云暴雨的事件了。

“瑞秋小姐！”贾斯在我扛着镐头吭哧吭哧往矿洞去的路上拦住了我，小女孩脸上红扑扑的，有点羞怯地给我递过来一张粉红色卡片，纯手工制作，上面贴了不怎么细致的塑料小彩钻，还有蜡笔写的“生日邀请”。

我手忙脚乱差点锤到脚，“天啊贾斯！明天是你生日吗？这张请柬做得真棒！”

“是的！所以我希望你明天可以来参加我的生日派对。”贾斯的笑容灿烂得我几乎融化在里面，“请柬谢恩叔叔也帮我准备了哦，他建议我把彩钻贴在干水仙花上。”

“真是个绝佳创意。”我非常认真地夸赞，虽然我的确没有猜想过谢恩是这种类型，但小彩钻和白嫩水仙花瓣的配合相当融洽，“我会按时参加的，还会带上一份你一定会喜欢的礼物。”

贾斯听到“礼物”这个词儿后显出腼腆与期待并存的神色，她还不会隐藏自己的快乐，这是好事。我给了她一个拥抱，怀里的小姑娘柔软得像我农场里刚发芽的夏季亮片，她离开时朝我挥手，蹦蹦跳跳地去给下一个人发放请柬。

我在下矿的过程中一直在想贾斯的生日礼物这事儿，我本想送她一个粉红蛋糕，但考虑到她的生日宴上一定已经有一个蛋糕，于是又开始纠结，导致一个没注意被铁矿层里的蝙蝠咬了两口，手臂上肿起一条伤口。

真他妈走运。

我气恼地弄死了那几只蝙蝠，镐子丢在一边磕巴了两下，我过去捡起工具时发现地上安安静静掉着个我对天发誓之前没出现过的玩意儿，磕一下地面还能挖出东西吗？

那小东西看着像个护身符，只是脏兮兮的粘着矿场的泥巴，上面系着一段小小的蓝色丝带，我摸了摸，不是活物，但我不认识。于是我把那小玩意儿揣进兜里，准备回家路上去问问冈瑟。

但我心里的焦躁并没有消失，我一边在想到底应该给贾斯准备什么作为礼物（春天花舞节的时候我在皮埃尔那里买了一打可爱的毛绒兔子，也许可以作为备选），又忍不住思考到时候应该穿个什么，我很久没有参加过一个孩子的生日派对了，也许我不应该穿正装？我的星球大战T恤好像也不合适，而且谢恩也会在那里。

妈的，我杵着镐子叹了口气，最终对自己承认了，我不知道该怎么面对谢恩。

那个名字在我舌头上蹦跶着像个烫嘴的魔咒，我预备的道歉礼物还完全没有准备好，就要去和他进行一次我完全不知道如何下手的社交活动，如果我就这样道歉他会接受吗？但帕姆说他对我的敌意并没有那么强，那么也许我——

那一瞬间我的脚滑了，非常非常老套的发展，我没来及想下去，人就从矿洞的楼梯栽了下去。手臂着地，相当清脆的断裂声，可笑的是当我躺在脏兮兮地上看着脑子山黑乎乎的矿洞顶时，还能想着我兜里那玩意儿可没摔碎吧，要是里面是什么生化武器我是不是得死在这儿了。

然后我醒来，不知道是幸运还是不幸，哈维的诊所里，左手吊着，右手输水，我张了张嘴想叫人，嘴巴里却冒出恐龙般的叫声。

“瑞秋，你先别动，我给你拿水。”回应我的是鲁玛，我这才想起她每周三天在哈维的诊所当护士帮工，深色皮肤的贝塔姑娘扶着我后背让我慢慢喝下去半杯水，我才缓过劲儿来颤颤巍巍问现在什么时间。

“晚上九点，你左臂骨折，但是哈维已经包扎好了，不幸的是你至少一个月内不能做农活，幸运的是你只有手臂骨折，其他地方奇迹般的什么事情都没有。”玛鲁说，“考虑到莱纳斯说你从矿井掉了一层高度，你真是走了狗屎运啊瑞秋。”

“……莱纳斯把我送来的？”

“没错。”玛鲁检查我的吊水和手臂上针头，“对了，莱纳斯还在你的外套里发现了这个。”

玛鲁递给我一个小玩意儿，洗得干干净净，上面别着一段蓝色丝带。正是我在矿洞里莫名挖出来的小东西。

“兔子腿，相当少见的幸运护身符，据说由巴的神话里就是这个东西带给了由巴幸运，或许这就是你没摔断腿的原因。”

我眨巴眼睛：“兔子腿……？”

“我要以为你来自外星球了，瑞秋，你怎么连这个都不知道？”

“大概因为我前二十七年都在祖祖城里当品学兼优好孩子？”

“品学兼优好孩子可不会像你这样说脏话。”

我对玛鲁比中指：“我恨你。”

“你不恨我，你可爱我了。”

“你比谢恩还糟糕。”

“所以你爱的是谢恩？”

我被空气呛住：“你从哪儿得到这个结论的？”

玛鲁耸肩，“鹈鹕镇有人会聊八卦，不管你信不信，这里没有秘密。”

“……那我今晚能回家吗？”我决定放弃继续和玛鲁争论这个问题，谣言的起源究竟是罗宾还是帕姆已经不在我的思考范围内了，我只想处理好手头这些事情。玛鲁怜悯地摇头：“抱歉，哈维的死命令，你今天别想回家。”

“可明天贾斯……”

“你一样能参加她的生日宴会的，放心。”玛鲁安抚性拍了拍我的手背，我恰如其时地开始感到困意，“止痛药和安眠药，你需要非昏迷状态的睡眠，瑞秋。”

我点点头，倒回床单里缩成一团，我确实困得要命，药物带走了我一部分的思考能力，不知道为什么变得异常顺从。玛鲁开门准备离开，又似乎和什么人说了两句，我没听清，门被带上了。

\--

我带着一束包扎好的夏季亮片去参加贾斯的生日宴会，花是我一早从医院溜回农场摘的，我只有一只手能活动，那只手上还有两道蝙蝠抓伤的口子，因此包扎得相当糟糕，我几乎用了全部意志力才把花捧到贾斯面前并且保证自己不要因为羞耻落荒而逃：“嘿……抱歉这个礼物不怎么样，但是还是希望你生日快乐贾斯——哇哦！”

我被埋进了女孩突如其来的拥抱中，夏季亮片差点没拿住。

“谢恩叔叔告诉我你受伤了……我们很担心。”

“只是摔了一跤而已，只要躺几天就好了。”我连忙安慰贾斯，她今天穿得很可爱，浅紫色的纱裙外面套着蓝色小马甲，头发扎成公主卷，她牵着我的手把我拉进屋，我突然意识到问题。

“等下贾斯……谢恩告诉你我受伤了？”

贾斯肯定地点头，而我想问他到底是怎么知道的，毕竟距离我栽进井口不过十六个小时，就算鹈鹕镇有谣言流传加速系统也不该这么快就让谢恩知道。我刚开口想问，就被玛尼亲热地抱住，女人心疼地摸了摸我头发，接过我手里的花束放在柜子上，我害臊得嘴巴发干。我二十七，不是七岁，上一次有年长女性摸过我头发已经可以追溯到十年前我高中毕业。

“我真的没事……玛尼。”

我几乎是被她们过度的热情熏进客厅，这里为了贾斯的生日几乎全部装修了一遍，天花板上扎着彩色气球，手工制作的彩色金边纸人一串串环绕在家具上，镇上不少人来参加了这场派对，包括哈维，他在看到我一瘸一拐的动作时明显皱起了眉。

干，我飞快溜进了厨房。

谢恩正站在里头，他换了身衣服，难得脱了乔家的员工外套，套着正常的长裤和衬衫，平静地注视客厅里的贾斯，脸上甚至有那么一点我不敢相信的笑意。而看到我闯进厨房后，他那点我不知道是不是真的存在的笑意猛然消失了。

“呃……嗨？”我结结巴巴，妈的，我是个阿尔法，而我在对着一个欧米茄结结巴巴。不是我要大男子主义，而是我觉得丢脸。

“嗨。”谢恩出乎我意料地向我回了个招呼。

我僵硬地靠在厨房墙边，谢恩看起来同样无所适从，他没有拿着酒精，于是那只空闲下来的手在灶台上不安分地移动着，他盯着我，似乎在问我为什么还不快点滚，因为他已经展示出了在贾斯生日这个特殊场合应有的社交礼貌了。

现在想来，我觉得兔子腿大概是真的有什么魔力，让我在那一刻做出完全不符合正常逻辑的举动，我那只完好的手在外套兜里掏出了前一天矿洞里挖出的兔子腿护身符，然后非常直愣地直接塞到了谢恩手里。

“抱歉！我之前是个混蛋，但你也是个混蛋，我一直想和你道歉，但是找不到合适的道歉礼物，而且我有点怕你，你闻起来太甜了。本来我准备等到酿好酒再来赔礼道歉，但是贾斯生日先来了而我又栽进矿洞里了，所以我只有这个了，我知道你讨厌我，但至少接受我的道歉，我以后不会再做混球了！”

我吼完这一通就直接逃之夭夭，我不知道我听起来是不是像在鬼哭狼嚎，我甚至不清楚自己到底说了些什么。我也没看谢恩，我不敢看谢恩，我逃进客厅，贾斯正在和文森特玩跳舞游戏，她把我邀请过去，我头脑眩晕地站上去差点脚滑摔个平地墩儿。贾斯担忧地看向我，而我只想自己立刻消失在这里。

整场派对我都埋头努力做鸵鸟，等到玛尼送我离开的时候我几乎控制不住发出一声轻松的叹息，贾斯已经被玛尼送上床休息，我等到帮忙清理了一下屋子才离开。我一向喜欢夏天，尤其是晚上，玛尼家住河边，热乎乎的夏夜风里还有潮湿的泥土气味儿，我喜欢这个味道。我顺着河边准备溜达回家，小码头上坐着个黑乎乎的人影，我没靠过去，却被叫住了，沙哑的声音，又黏又烫，还有股让我头脑发热的甜味。

“嘿，来陪我喝个酒吧瑞秋，”

TBC


End file.
